The Other
by Madonna Teodora Contanto
Summary: After Rochelle, Ethan swore he'd never love again. Disconnected and no longer himself, he has everyone concerned. When Ethan is suddenly appointed as a trainer after so many years, and not to a child but someone 'round his age no less, he can't help but suspect Isabel. But Isabel wasn't alone on the matter. It seemed everyone believed it was time to move on. Everyone, but Ethan.
1. Chapter 1: A rude awakening

**A/N:** Hey there! Madonna Teodora here. Madonna or Teo for short, I suppose. This here is my first fan fiction so I apologize in advance for the crappy grammar, spelling e.c.t._ The Other _takes place about 4 years after _The Key_ and follows the life of Ethan who is struggling to live in a world with the knowledge Rochelle is never to return. The story will mostly be taking place from Ethan's point of view and may alternate as the story progresses. I understand it can get a little confusing when a story has new characters giving their input every chapter or so, and I'll do my best to stick to two POVs.

I also haven't read GoT in a while now so my information is solely based off Wikipedia. If I accidentally bring Lorian back or some major mistake like that, bear with me. Hopefully my knowledge on the series isn't that rusty...

And last but not least, I do not own Guardians of Time. If I did, Rochelle wouldn't have died! (Yes, I ship Ethan and Rochelle, even if I am writing a EthanxOC fic)

* * *

**The Other**

Chapter 1: A rude awakening

**Ethan's POV:**

I don't think I could ever get used to living here. It still amazes me how these people could go about their lives this way. Despite the never fading beauty of the Citadel, I can feel its power on me waning. Or perhaps it is I who is turning old.

As I turn over in my bed, I stare at the pale blue ceiling above me. With the light, easy-on-the-eyes colour and the thick satin curtains drawn shut, the only reason behind my awakening could only be but one. The doors, made of a rich oak did an excellent job of drowning out any commotion outside, so I had no one to blame for disrupting my sleep.. No, there was only one reason for my lack of sleep, but knowing what awaits me within the darkness of my subconscious, I am in no hurry to rest.

4 years. It's been 4 years and I still can't get over her. The way her hair sat neatly upon her shoulders and not a single strand fell out of place. The way the colours of her irises changed ever so slightly when there was a shift in the lighting. But most of all, what stuck with me through all these years, was her voice.

The ghost of her laughter echoed rang throughout my ears, but the once warm memories are all too soon ripped away and placed out of reach. Even as I knew there was no true danger after having defeated the Order, I instantly sat up; old habits die hard after all. I looked over to see a boy – probably no more than 11 – trying to salvage what I suppose was my breakfast up off the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord." The boy hastily began to pick everything up, keeping his head down all the while and avoiding eye contact.

"Leave it." I quickly ordered him and he stopped his ministrations at once. Picking up the dark blue robe which was hung upon the bed post, I forced myself to get out of bed and leave the past behind. For now at least…

The feel of the cool silk against my bare back has me wanting to head back under the covers. The boy still hasn't moved. He stood still, trembling slightly and with his fingers clasped tightly before him, there was no doubt in my mind he was scared, of me.

I don't know what the others say of me. I had a feeling they see me as they do Lord Penbarin, but I could care less. There was a time when I would have cared for such things but not any more. Still, I do not want the kid to be so afraid he doesn't dare move. Tying the sash around my waist, I kneel down so I no longer have to look down upon the lad. Memories of the first time I was in the presence of Lord Penbarin flash back to mind and leave a faint smile playing on my lips.

"What happened, Daniel?" I asked calmly and watched as the boy's head snapped up. I decided to speak in the boy's mind before he was bombarded me with his questions. _'I can hear your thoughts Daniel. Now calm down and tell me what happened. Your mind is buzzing far too much for so early in the morning.' _I explained slowly and tried my best to be as reassuring as possible. I gave him a few moments to gather his thoughts straight but the next thing out of his mouth was not what I had been expecting.

"Its 12pm." He stated.

"I beg your pardon?"

"12…" He repeated and pointed towards the grand father clock that stood in the far right corner of the room near the window. I realized that it was indeed 12 and frowned slightly. Had I really slept in that late? Why hadn't anyone woke me? It oddly hurt to think no one cared enough to try but I reminded myself that this was my own doing. I had chased them the day she died and have been struggling to return to them ever since. But that was one of the clear difference between me and the other Tribunal members. They had already found peace with all that had happened where as I…

"I…I think I tripped on the rug m'Lord." The boy mumbled sheepishly, now that he wasn't trying to hide inside himself. The fear hadn't felt him entirely but he had relaxed a great deal. Deciding not to trouble him any further, I dismissed him with orders to bring someone to clean up the mess, and turned to take a warm shower. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Comments? Critiques? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**A/N: **Hey guys! Okay, so its been like, a month since I last updated? Yeah...sorry. I think I'll let you all know up here and now that the posting will not be consistent. I'm not the kind of person that will be able to post every week or anything like that. I'll post whenever I can but the longer the wait then the better the chapter will be! I think...I hope...

Thanks for the reviews and follows! It makes me feel not all that hopeless.

As for the chapter 2 itself, it's quite long... I was thinking of breaking it up but I want to do chapter 3 from the chickie's point of view (...I still have to name her). Any guesses on what her power/ability will be? Leave a comment or review!

_**Salamonty201** -_Yup. Ethan is a truthseer now as well as a member of the Tribunal. I haven't decided who else will be part of the Tribunal but I can tell you so far it is Arkarian, Isabel, Ethan, Matt, Neirah and Dillon. (Basically most of the Named)

* * *

**The Other**

Chapter 2: Reunited

**Ethan's P.O.V:**

There was a time I believed the members of the Tribunal had it easy. When I lived on the earth plane, my visits to Citadel had been limited. Most of the time, its purpose had been a gateway of sorts, between time and space itself. But it has become somewhat a home to us all. From the start I knew Isabel was more than ecstatic to being able to spend more time with Arkarian. Not that they didn't spend enough time together. It felt these days that she did nothing but. Most times I ran into her without Arkarian by her side, she was either looking for him or busy, and vice versa. But I'd rather not share my thoughts on their relationship with her. Isabel had a temper that was easily set off in my opinion and I pity all those who faced her wrath.

I wondered now and then how Arkarian put up with it all, but I guess there was a reason that they were soul mates. Hadn't I put up with Rochelle's faults? Hadn't I managed to look past everything only to find that, try as I may, I could not hate her…?

I decided to skip breakfast, my hunger suddenly vanishing – not that I had much of a hunger to begin with, and not wanting that poor kid to get in trouble. The last thing I wanted was to be known by future generations as a bitter and merciless tyrant. Isabel told me thousands of times that the people of Citadel adored me but I believe her kind words can only have me fooled for so long. I know that should one of the other Lords or Ladies come to pass, let us not hope, but should they then there would be a great mourning throughout the village. But as for myself? I can not picture the same. Perhaps I will be missed by a few, but not to the point of tears being shed.

It was the anniversary of Rochelle's death that threw me off. The very first year…By the gods, had it been the hardest. That year, I remember, had not been a very eventful one and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't spent most my time locked away in my quarters. Not much has changed aside from the small talk and relationship I keep with the Named but there are even times when I do not want any of their presences.

As I walked through the enchanted halls and towards the main House of Living, my body naturally decreased my speed to a slow almost stop, and I found myself having to force my legs to move. I did not know what brought such dread but I'd rather not eat with the others, or in this case, watch them eat. I was about to keep on walking when I heard Isabel's voice within my mind. _'Ethan, do you plan on standing out there all day, or are you coming in?'_

With a soft sigh I entered the room and I quickly took note of how the air changed. The once happy and cheerful atmosphere has now been replaced with a sudden tightness I still believed there was time to make a quick escape and some lame excuse about having business to attend to when Isabel's eyes met mine. She gave me a pointed look that a mother would often give their child before scolding him and not needing to be publicly embarrassed I took a seat to the right of Arkarian.

"Nice of you to join us." Arkarian joked in a light tone to which I gave a slight smile back. Its had been a while since Arkarian and I had a real. Talks like those of which we had back when he was my trainer. We rarely speak to one another now and the times we do speak hold a bit of awkwardness, but if there's anyone I can let my guard down the faintest bit around, its Arkarian. "Slept in?" He asked as he pushed a plate towards me. I gazed back at the man instead of the food and realized he was waiting for a verbal answer. Ironic, seeing as he could read my mind, and so there was no real point in having this conversation.

His smile fell ever so slightly at that and I couldn't help but beat myself up for thinking such thing so openly. No doubt the others heard it as well and I simply had added to the bitter old man image they already had of me. Attempting to pick of the pieces, I decided to quickly answer him.

"I suppose you could say that. Quite frankly, 12 is a little early for me." I commented lightly, to which his smile reappeared…to some extent. It would have seemed I broke the awkward air in the room by a fraction and to confirm this, I had nearly fallen from my chair due to the sudden attack. Using the table to steel myself, I turned to the man who had clasped my back and was currently having a good laugh. I had a slight feeling my spine may have been fractured and there was good reason in thinking so, as the culprit was Dillon.

Time seemed to slow as I couldn't help but stare. I hadn't see the man in years and he had changed quite a bit and yet enough the man for me to recognize. His blonde hair had become a slightly darker shade and almost long enough to be reaching his shoulders but not quite there. He had filled out more – I hadn't believed that was possible – and was taller than most, probably taller than me.

I hadn't really noticed till now that most of the Named were sitting at the table. I had disregarded the others to simply be friend of Isabel but upon closer noticed I recognized Matt and Neriah as well.

"Still the same man I see. It's good to see you again, Ethan!" Dillon finally spoke as he took a sip of his goblet. He swallowed carefully before speaking. "Ahh, and now how has this life been treating you?"

"Quite alright." I answered before clearing my throat. If I was going to get through this meal then I was going to have to be a bit more social. "And you? You've been living on the earth plane…I take it?" I was genuinely curious. I knew for a fact that Matt often lived with his father and Neriah…wherever they resided…

He grunted loudly in agreement, a smile on his face as he swallowed once more. "I don't think I can ever see enough of that world." He commented and set the half-empty goblet back down with a clang. I was certain by now that the attention of almost everyone at the table was upon the two of us. It made me a tad more self conscious about how I replied. "You should really stop by more often Ethan. Things have changed since you've last been there…"

I'll bet. Technology and society changed faster than you could keep up with. I remembered that much. After not having much contact with the earth plane for years, I fell a bit behind with what went on down there. Aside from my occasional family visits there was never much reason to go back. Everything down there was a reminder of them past, of what I was, and what I lost. Everything I had given up and every memory was plagued.

I nodded in response to his question but wasn't sure if I would follow through. I had no intention to return as there was no holidays or celebrations coming up with the family and there would no reason to visit Dillon. Not after seeing him today after some time anyways… Perhaps I should have reached out to him half way, seeing as he was more than willing to go all the way to restore old bonds, but I saw no point. It was hard to find things that held enough importance to me to leave Citadel, let alone my room. It was safe to say that life hardly felt worth living.

Matt distracted Dillon with some topic or another and I returned to my silence. I should have known that such a thing wouldn't last very long. _'Aren't you going to eat something?'_ Isabel's voice inquired from where she was seated on the other side of Arkarian. I resisted the urge to groan knowing she didn't invade my mind with the intention of bothering me but life had been far easier back when she wasn't a truthseer. _'No. I'm not very hungry.'_ I replied and attempted a vague smile. She didn't seem to buy into it for a second and merely shook her head.

"Really Ethan. Starving yourself is going to get you no where." She spoke out loud but I was just grateful her volume had decreased some. Arkarian on the other hand was seated right between us managed to hear her loud and clear. He chuckled lightly before turning towards me with a slight apologize in his eye. "It's best to do as she says than go arguing up against her." He advised to which I couldn't help but agree. I was about to speak when Isabel overheard his words and elbowed him sharply but the table easily hid the act.

It was probably better of me to hold my tongue even if I was somewhat out of her reach. Better safe than sorry anyways…

"I heard that!" She hissed but it was funny how it took one look from Arkarian to have her tone softening. I still found it a miracle that he managed to calm her down so but I suppose Isabel has matured a bit over the years. With having to live through the war and Lorian's death it was only naturally to be force to grow out of her childish habits…

"Heard what?" Arkarian asked innocently. Isabel mock-glared at him before sticking out her tongue, which even I couldn't help but laugh at. Then again, not much has changed. Matt suddenly cleared his throat, which had 3 of our gazes lifting and Neriah, blushing lightly. She murmured something in his ear and Matt turned on her but his features softened as well. There was a sudden pang of longing and want within my chest; a pain that managed to strike my very core and forced me to look away.

"Hmm! So… Ethan." Dillon began, seeing as Matt was arguing softly with Neriah. "I refused to believe you work all day. Tell me, no pretty princesses in the kingdom catching your eye?"

Arkarian did his best to discreetly shake his head and cut Dillon off ,but either he chose to ignore him or didn't notice the deafening silence which fell over the table. Either way, Dillon continued his…erm… lecture.

"What has it been…Oh… 8 years?"

"4."

There was no real need to project my voice and so it stayed somewhat quiet. I could feel my anger beginning to sprout as it did when someone brought forth the topic so carelessly. It was long since I've felt this anger for everyone knew better than to bring it up with me present but it seemed Dillon still lack that insight. Still, for whatever reason, I let him continue.

"Shame." He 'tsked softly but his frown was one of falsity. I didn't think that Dillon wasn't upset on behalf of Rochelle but without a doubt he didn't know her like I did. No one knew her like I did, which is why they'd never understand the fact I couldn't move on. It was because I really couldn't. It wasn't as if I hadn't tried, I had. I went along with a few of those dates and women that Isabel set me up with but every one had ended the same. Every single one had left me unsatisfied. It wasn't the women at all. That wasn't the problem. The problem was how I found myself comparing each one to her.

"But...what can we do?" He sighed and I found myself snapping sooner than I, myself had expected. Arkarian hissed out Dillon's name this time and made eye contact with the other but it was too late. "What we can do?" I spoke slowly and sat up straighter. "What we can do _Dillon,_ is remember her. Maybe honour her and quit acting as if she was some minority?" My voice increased with each syllable and a sneer had taken over… My hands shook slightly as I flexed the tension out of them. I could hear the a gentle voice telling me to sit back down and it wasn't till then that I realized I had stood up.

But I couldn't sit down. By now, all eyes were on me and so, I did the only think I was best at doing. I took the coward's way out and left. I could hear Matt mumbled a 'nice going' but the sounds of whatever chatter took place after I left fell upon silent ears. I didn't run down the hall the second I was out but I near as hell flew down it.

I knew Dillon didn't mean what he said. I knew that I had over reacted once again. There was no doubt that Isabel would later use this as a sign it would be better if I moved on but what if I didn't want to move on? It seemed like each and every one of them believed there was someone else out there for me. Someone who wasn't Rochelle. Arkarian has more than once lightly mentioned that it wasn't healthy to be in this state and that I should have at least started healing. At the rate everything was going, I don't think I'd ever be healing.

Perhaps it is the curse for not having protected her, loved her while I could have. It may be because of my foolishness in the past that the Fates have decided to torture me so now. I do not know if there is any one higher than us watching over us with less than half the universe being discovered, but if there is, I wonder if my suffering will lessen in the 10 years to come.

"Ethan!" The sound Arkarian's footsteps increased and I hesitated in stopping. I didn't want to talk about what had just happened back there in that room. I couldn't really explain it myself but Arkarian projected his thoughts within my head. As usual, the guy wanted nothing more than to smooth things over… to help in any way that he could. I decided it was probably best to take advantage of his kindness before it disappeared all together. For there'd be a day when Arkarian would too become fed up with my behaviour as well and he'd come to realize that the Ethan he once knew, was not the Ethan before him.

"Is everything alright?" Arkarian asked once he was close enough for me to hear. He slowed to a halt, standing a few feet away from me, as if afraid any closer and I would have took off. "Yeah…Just, you know." I struggled to find the words. I knew what he wanted to hear. I knew what the all wanted to hear but even now I couldn't admit how much everything hurt. "Its hard forgetting…" I finished off lamely.

"Ethan, you know no one's asking you to _forget_…right?" Arkarian sighed and I blinked back a little lost. Well in a way I understood where he was coming from. They didn't want me to forget either but they without a doubt wished for me to move on. "Never mind that." He dismissed the topic with his hand. "Listen, I was wondering if you could do us a favour?"

"Depends on who is 'us' and what this favour is." I answered him smoothly and walked along side him when he turned. Arkarian smiled lightly and shook his head in response. I wondered what he was thinking but not so curious to invade his mind. I sure as hell didn't like the feeling of another lurking in the only place of privacy I had these days and so I respected his own. "For me and Isabel of course. You see Ethan… We were wondering if you be willing to take on an… well, an apprentice."

The suggestion had be freezing, quite literally. Arkarian frowned and stopped a bit ahead after realizing I was no longer following him. I hadn't heard him right, had I? An apprentice? At this age? For what? With Lathenia and the Order being erased from time, there was nothing to really fear, to prepare for. Sure, there were the few scavengers, leftover loyalties to the dark queen but they were nothing to fear. They didn't require Trainers… What bothered me the most, I suppose, was none of that but the reason Arkarian chose me.

I was hardly the first choice for a Trainer.

"Why me?"

"Why not?" He countered with a grin. He seemed too confident that I'd accept that I was tempted to reject simply for the sake of rejecting. The thought left my mind as soon as it entered and I did my best to keep things pure and positive. "And you can't do it… cause?" I asked, knowing from experience, what a great Trainer Arkarian was. If my pride had allowed it I would have said it was an honour to be taught by Arkarian but alas I couldn't.

His eyes suddenly light up as his cheeks in turn darken. He began wringing his hands and mumbled an answer which I was forced to ask him to repeat. I doubt the reason was because of some guy named Larry… "Ahem…I said, Isabel and I are getting married."

"In that case, consider it an early wedding gift." The smile that followed my words pretty much told me what I had already known. I was going to be training a future member of the guard and whether I wanted to or not.


	3. Chapter 3: Abnormalities

**A/N:**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah I'm kinda late. Its the thought that counts? I had trouble writing from the girl's point of view. I enjoy writing for Ethan better I guess. Sorry if this chapter is a littler short!

And thanks to the anonymous hint! I didn't realize I'd been spelling the name wrong. Helpful hints and tips are always welcome!

* * *

**The Other **

Chapter 3: Abnormalities

**Alivia's P.O.V:**

If you had told me I'd be having a drink with Ethan Roberts on a Saturday night, I would have laughed in your face and shown you the door. Having a drink was the last thing I'd like to do with Ethan Roberts. It was safe to say that Ethan and I weren't very fond of each other. Growing up in the same neighborhood, we tormented each other endlessly. If fact, I even went as far as attending a different school. There was nothing wrong with Powell, don't get me wrong, but it was never my first choice. But the second I realized that a certain someone went somewhere I just stayed where I was.

It probably sounds strange. Going such far lengths to avoid someone but this was Ethan we were talking about. We had some interesting conversations in the past. And it was those very conversations that I kept refreshing in my mind as I took another sip of my now warm barley wine. After ordering our drinks and exchanging some small talk I was no longer certain of where we stood. I could tell you right now that I still hated the man, despite the fact it was a boy I had grown to hate, and a man that sat before me now... I had no doubt in my mind the guy didn't change.

Though, his outside appearance did some.

His hair was longer than before, darker, just a bit. It irritated me when men had hair like that. The sort that always seemed to stand up in different directions, as though each strand was indecisive of which way to sit. His facial features and body structure had changed as well. He was taller than I last remembered. I didn't like that. I hated the feeling of being looked down upon. I wasn't short for my own height, in fact probably just above average, and yet I bet I only reached up to his chin if we stood. Thankfully, the bar stools hid that fact.

In the end, I decided it was his eyes that changed the most. Something had changed. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew that something had happened. I doubt I'd ever find out but then again I couldn't care less. I merely wanted to know why I was here and how the hell he managed to find me after all these years.

He cleared his throat, and perhaps he expected me to glance away, or blush, or some silly stupid thing like that, as he caught me staring at him. I rose an eyebrow in defense, seeing as he was just as guilty and I honestly didn't see what the problem was. Interested? In Ethan? Please. Men and their egos...

"I guess you're wondering why you're here."

Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Biting back the sarcastic response that was itching its way out, I nodded before putting down my drink. "Speaking now, are we?" I asked. I didn't think it was too snippy a response but it seemed something wasn't right with my tone. His jaw tighten and he seemed to be taking a silent breath, that I couldn't help but take pleasure in. His strings were simply too easy to pull. Especially when they were currently dangling withing my reach. Should one thing not go to according to King Ethan's plan then there had to be something wrong with the world. I wasn't going to play nice. Not after I thought I was coming here for a job interview only to be greeted by a past foe. The fact he lied to get me here had me suspicious enough. Maybe I should have left the second I saw him but no, I had to stay. Had to tell myself, I can handle him, I can take him on, and now it was getting dark I just wanted to go home.

"Alivia. Pleas-"

"Allie." I gritted my teeth and hissed out the word. I knew he was glaring by now, and I knew this time there was some fault in my actions. But to hear him call me by a name so old felt so strange. It had been a while since anyone had called me that and he was the last person I wanted to call me by my full name. We were both reaching out limits and we had barely got to the point of this meeting so I did the only thing I could think of. I ordered another drink.

He didn't repress his sigh this time and ordered a second round for himself as well. I almost pitied him and maybe that was the reason I decided to get the whole thing moving. "Look Roberts, what do you want?" I tried again to keep my tone fair. "I doubt you came all the way out here to the big city to ask me out on a date." He stared blankly back at me as I groaned inwardly. Could he not just answer me? Did we have have to play 21 questions and hold stupid staring contests?

Still...I found myself unwilling to look away or back down for that matter.

Cocking my head to the left, I gazed back at him and awaited his response drumming my fingers along the counter top in the meantime. I think it got to him at some point, because within seconds his hand whipped out to slam over mine. Probably to put an end to the sound but my hand was no longer there. Quick reflexes, I was grateful for them.

"Aliv- Allie. There's some things we need to talk about." It was a start. But it seemed that just as he got the words out he was done speaking. He seemed to be struggling, as if his own voice was choking him, and while someone else would be concern I was merely becoming more and more irritable.

Maybe it was the drink finally getting to me. Or maybe it was the seriousness of his tone that had me concern and slightly worried. But for whatever reason, I sighed before calling him by his first name. Maybe he didn't have a life to get back to but I did. Sort of.. "Ethan-"

"No. Allie. J-just listen. Hear me out, okay?" He interrupted me once more. It took everything I had in me to not scream at him to just speak the hell up. I wondered for a moment if he was psychic, for he did just that. "This, is going to sound at little strange Allie but... you're not human. In fact, either am I."

His eyes watched me, expectantly, and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards in a wry smile. "Right. Look Roberts, you've obviously had a little bit too much, and this conversation was going nowhere from the start so why don't we both just call it a day." I suggested, leaning away all the while. I was right when I noticed something was off about him but I didn't think the guy had gone over the brink of sanity.

"I can prove it." He whispered, so softly that I almost didn't catch it. I didn't exactly want to either. I had stayed too long as I looked around for my bag. "Haven't you ever noticed? Anything abnormal..." It was the way his voice changed that had me freezing and slowly meeting his gaze once more. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at the steadiness within them. I didn't like the way he felt as though he was looking right through me, as if he could see me.

It was in that moment that my fight or flight sense kicked in and I was thankful it had chosen the latter. Because this was started to freak me out. He was starting to freak me out. But maybe, maybe a part of me wanted to trust him. Maybe a small bit of me understood just which angle he was coming from. But the fact that this was Ethan and he was asking me to trust him just after we'd both been struggling to keep in each other's presence? No. I wasn't doing this. I didn't have to do this.

"I'm sorry. I-I have to go." I didn't wait for his reply as I threw a couple of bills and grabbed my things before getting out. I couldn't hear his footsteps following me but that didn't stop me from breaking out into a run. I crossed the street, missing probably drunk cab driver by seconds but my legs wouldn't quit and I refused to quit till I felt safe. Past 4th avenue, then 6th. But I didn't feel out of breath like any normal person would.

...Abnormal? Shut. Up.

The only abnormal thing within miles radius was Ethan Roberts.

I had made it to central park by the time I felt as though I could slow down my pace. I was overacting, wasn't I? Ethan was just, well, just being stupid Ethan. And I was fine. Perfectly fine and normal. Collapsing onto a nearby park bench, I hoped that Ethan was freaked out enough by my behavior to leave me alone for the rest of my life. He wouldn't follow me. Although he was the sort to follow after any girl that takes off without another word, he and I? We were different.

I looked down at my hands and frowned at the shade of my nails. The had gone their ghastly shade of white. The shade the always did after a run like that. A few cracks of my knuckles sent vibrations tingling up my arms and down my spine. I cant explain why it felt so good but it did. It always felt good after a run. I guess it had become a routine. "You can't run away from who you are Allie.."

The voice had me sitting right up and my fingers oddly twitching by my sides. I looked around but saw no one. No one that resembled the speaker anyways. It wasn't possible for him to have caught up.

"And why not?"

It was odd how he...it.. the voice, replied. Almost as though they heard my thoughts. It was too much to take in. Desperately wanting to take hold of reality, to feel it within my grasp, I had subconsciously began digging into the underside of the wood I sat upon. I was losing it. Again. I tried to remind myself that I was in control here but it hardly felt like it.

"Why not, Allie?" The voice continued to push.

"Because no one can keep up with me!" I ended up crying out, the panic bubbling within my chest and forcing myself to hide. I quickly dropped my head into my hands to block out the world around me. I didn't want to be stared at. I didn't want to be know as a freak. Ragged breaths began to leave my mouth, and I knew it wasn't due to the running.

I smelled him before I saw him, which was kind of funny since he didn't reek of sweat. It was something else that I realized was off. Had he chased me all the way from the bar then he should be sweat but there wasn't even the faintest sheen of sweat along his brow or otherwise. I dragged my hands down my face and for some reason felt exposed with him standing above me like that.

I wanted to run but the nagging in my gut had yet to turn dangerous. Maybe it was because I knew I could easily escape him if I had to use force that reassured me. That and he kept a certain distance away. I was grateful for that much. I wasn't scared of him but more so I was afraid of him finding out...

"And why do you say that?" He asked calmly and in that moment I knew. I wasn't sure how he knew but I could feel the anger starting to rise once again. The pain in my fingertips increased bit by bit as I was vaguely aware of tearing out the bench. But what surprised me the most was the pressure behind my eyes that appear with everything. Not only was I beginning to see red but I could feel the familiar sting before my eyes decided to go all watery.

I wouldn't break down. Not in front of this man. So biting the insides of my cheek, I forced myself to stand back on my feet. With a breath of fresh air, I was able to clear both my mind and rid of any tears that were lurking about. "Answers Roberts. I want answers and I want them now." I told him in a voice that sounded much more sure of herself than I was.

He muttered something to himself before nodding in response. Confusion struck me as he raised his hand and I was struck with a light headed feeling. I stumbled backwards when I saw his blurry arms reaching out to me. It was the last thing I saw before everything went black

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts on our darling Allie?


End file.
